


Curiosity

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [10]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ever since the meeting with Papa Emeritus, it has been hard for the Sister to not become easily distracted with the memories from that day.

Some days, she would get a mere glance of Papa Emeritus from a distance, and instantly she’d remember the feel of him within her core. So much, that it has gotten to the point where she’d suddenly utter his name even when he wasn’t around.

—-

The Ghoul thrust his hips against hers, fully burying himself within her. She gasped underneath him, her legs locked around his waist, with her hips also moving to meet him, ushering her end.

She screwed her eyes shut, focusing on her oncoming release, but a vision emerged in her mind’s eye, a face and a flash of black and white….

“Ahh, Papa~” she moaned as she finally reached her orgasm, letting it wash over her and feeling the Ghoul also finish with her.

Immediately, she recognized her fault and mortified, she watched as the Ghoul slipped out of her, rolling onto his back next to her.

“Oh fu-!” She uttered his name, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me-” The Sister rolled over to her Ghoul who was still trying to catch his breath, an arm resting over his head. She put a hand on his chest, waiting for a response.

The Ghoul lowered his arm and looked into the Sister’s eyes, still panting. The Sister looked into the Ghoul’s eyes and felt her heart drop.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what- I don’t know why I-” The Sister began again, but Ghoul only chuckled, like he already knew what was happening.

“You’re still thinking about that, huh?” He said, staring back at the ceiling and resting a hand over the Sister’s that lay on his chest. The Sister didn’t answer, still completely mortified and ashamed to have uttered someone else’s name in that moment other than her Ghoul’s.

The Ghoul turned to her again, and smiled, “I get it, I completely understand.”

“No, you don’t! I shouldn’t have done that! It was awful!” The Sister said, propping herself up on her elbow, and gripping her hand just below the Ghoul’s jaw.

“Darling, yes I do.” The Ghoul continued, cupping the Sister’s cheek with his hand. “Papa is.. Well, Papa is Papa.” The Ghoul smiled, tucking the Sister’s hair behind her ear.

“Believe me, a lot of people around here feel the same way that you do, especially since you’ve never had the pleasure of sharing his private acquaintance before.” The Ghoul said, almost as a matter of fact, it wasn’t a very good way to comfort her, the Sister thought.

The Ghoul chuckled again, caressing the Sister’s face. “I know you already know this, but there is definitely something about Papa, he’s not like anyone else and well, it is an experience.”

The Sister’s expression softened to a much more quizzical look. The Ghoul only smiled at her again. The Sister sighed, and lowered herself to him, her chin resting on her hands on the Ghoul’s chest.

“You’re not mad?” The Sister pouted.

“Look, when it comes to Papa, I have no power over what he can do.” The Sister then remembered how he had reacted when she had purposely made him jealous sharing another Nameless Ghoul’s company. It was a little strange seeing him react this way. “You know where my heart lies,” the Ghoul said, running his hands over the Sister’s head, “and I know where yours lies.” Yes, definitely strange.

The Sister paused for a moment, watching her Ghoul as his eyes went over the features of her face.

“Wait,” the Sister squinted at her Ghoul, and lifting her head slightly, “why does it sound like you’re giving me permission? Because I am not asking for one, does it look like-?!” The Sister said quite rapidly, almost defensively, but the Ghoul only shrugged and immediately followed it with a cheeky smirk.

The Sister huffed, scoffing at him and rolling her eyes. They paused for a moment, the Sister resting her head back down, and the Ghoul still playing with the her hair.

“Well, I am a little bit curious…” The Sister muttered.

The Ghoul burst out a laugh. “More than that, no doubt! You’re not fooling anyone.” He smiled and delivered a kiss to her forehead, to which the Sister amusingly rolled her eyes at in response.

“Now,” the Ghoul said suddenly, getting up and rolling himself over the Sister as she squealed underneath him. “I hope you don’t think I accepted an apology just yet.”


	2. Part II

 

The Sister’s so-called ‘curiosity’ had finally gotten the best of her, and she found herself sneaking through the abbey, in the middle of the night, on the way to Papa Emeritus’ private office and quarters.

On her way, she had debated to herself whether or not she should go through with it.

 _He probably doesn’t even remember you_ , said a voice in her head, _but he offered and he even mentioned to bring my Ghoul, surely if he doesn’t remember me, he remembers his Nameless Ghouls_ , said another voice.

_But your Ghoul doesn’t even know you’re here._

She now stood before his door, her hand raised and lingering, ready to knock, but still undecided. She took a breath and slowly lowered her hand against the wooden door, almost in defeat, but as she rested her hand against it, the door slowly creaked open as it wasn’t completely shut.

She walked across the room, navigating her way through the desk and the two armchairs in the center of the room. She looked around towards the desk and the memories with it making her heart flutter, and quickly she felt something within her stir.

She reached the other end of the room where a door stood ajar, flickering light seeping through it.

She slowly pushed the door open and found two tall armchairs situated before the fireplace. One faced away from her, while in the other sat Papa Emeritus, one leg crossed over the other while his hand dangled on the arm rest, swishing a brandy glass in it.

He did not notice her come in as he continued to sit in silence watching the fire, a slight smile playing on his lips.

“Papa..” The Sister said as she stood by the door, almost at a whisper but it still caught Papa’s attention.

He smiled at her, almost like he was expecting her. He uncrossed his legs and set down his glass on the short table in front of him before getting up to meet her.

The Sister entered the room and met Papa in his chambers. As they met, Papa spoke, “dear Sister, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he said as he took her hands in his gloved ones and placed a kiss over each one.

“Oh, Papa,” the Sister’s heart continued to flutter, Papa’s grip on her hands just as graceful and masterful as she remembered. “I have to confess, since that day..” Papa lifted her hands to his lips again, his eyes looking into hers, making the Sister’s breath catch in her throat for a moment. “I don’t know if you even remember, but lately, it’s all I think about..”

“Dear Sister,” Papa merely smiled at her again, this time lifting up her chin, her features illuminated by amber light of the fire. “How could I ever forget someone who tastes as sweet as you?”

Before anything else could be said again, the Sister stood on her toes and kissed Papa’s lips. He was somewhat taken by surprise by her sudden move, and so was she, having realized that she had actually kissed Papa Emeritus himself without warning. But something clicked in her mind, _fuck it_ , she thought and led Papa Emeritus back towards his bed, pushing him to sit at the edge of it.

As she lifted the skirt of her dress, she felt Papa’s fingertips caress and grip the back of her thighs. Lifting her dress and throwing it aside, she straddled Papa Emeritus on the bed, his fingertips now digging into the flesh of her backside.

The Sister’s body was completely hot, her heart pounding the way it did when Papa had her before. Papa Emeritus never took his eyes away from hers, his hands working their way up the Sister’s sides, watching her intently, awaiting her next move.

“I don’t know why you would think that I would forget you, after all, I did say that my door was always open to you..” Papa spoke, his accent and his voice so hypnotizing and alluring to the Sister, pulling her even more towards him.

The Sister shuddered as his hands explored her ticklish skin; still, she pressed on. She reached an arm behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly removing each strap, trying to make a show of it, and Papa appreciated it, judging by the sparkle in his mismatched eyes.

As she finally tossed away her bra, Papa pushed away the Sister’s hair over her shoulders to fully reveal her breasts. His hands gripped and molded her breasts and finally, Papa’s mouth met her skin, letting his mouth envelop one of her nipples. The Sister gasped before him, every touch, every kiss sent shudders throughout her body.

Papa continued to speak between his kisses. “How could I forget you, indeed,” he said, moving his focus now to her other breast. The Sister lifted her head back, her hands gripping the back of his head. “I even told you bring your Ghoul along, remember?” The Sister lowered her head again, her hands still tangling in Papa’s hair, her hips moving against his, feeling his growing need beneath her.

“Well, it’s a good thing we won’t have to send for him.” Papa spoke, his breath against her nipple, before lightly plucking it with his teeth. He looked up at the Sister and smiled.

The Sister gasped at both the sensation and his revelation, and from behind her she heard someone clearing their throat.


	3. Part III

The Sister turned her head to find her Ghoul sitting in the other armchair, the one facing away from her when she entered the room. The length of the armchair’s back, plus the Sister’s complete focus on Papa Emeritus had concealed the Ghoul’s form and presence in the room.

“Hello, darling.” Her Ghoul said, his legs crossed with his hands folded before him.

“Your Ghoul here has told me about your plight..” Papa’s breath was against the Sister’s neck now. “We knew you were bound to show up at my door,” Papa kissed her neck, his teeth slightly grazing her skin, “but we didn’t expect it to be tonight.”

The Sister continued to look on to her Ghoul, her excitement and arousal, heightened by what was beginning to unfold.

“Now,” Papa started again, eyeing the Sister’s body. “You wouldn’t mind if he watched now, do you?” He said, tracing a hand down her back.

The Sister’s eyes still on her Ghoul, his eyes bearing a look of focus and desire.

“No.“ She answered, not tearing her eyes away, almost like she was testing him.

“Good.” Papa purred, before sliding a finger between them and dipping it into her underwear, pressing on her clit.

The Sister gasped as it met her swollen clit, making her head turn back to Papa; her wetness enough to soak through Papa’s glove.

“Undress me.” Papa purred into her ear again, and he took away his hand and set them to his sides.

The Sister obliged, undoing each button down his clothes to reveal the pale skin underneath. She glided her hands over his shoulders, underneath his jacket and slid it off of him. She felt her fingers almost shake, the anticipation begging to kill her, but she knew that she still wanted to make it a show for her Ghoul, who had now silently made his way around the bed to a couch just opposite of it so that he could catch a better glimpse.

The Sister then took Papa’s hands in hers, starting with the one that was between them and tugged on the fingers of his gloves one by one. As she removed it, she pulled his middle finger into her mouth, tasting the faint traces of herself on it. Papa watched her with complete attentiveness, seeing every bit of her hunger and longing seep from her body as she did the same for his other hand.

“Now take these off.” Papa commanded, tugging on the Sister’s underwear, still a hum to his voice. The Sister sighed as she stood, feeling the loss of pressure that was created from grinding on him. Papa then guided her to turn around, and slowly she pulled on her underwear, bending over in full display. But before she straightened back up, Papa stopped her by pressing his hands at her hips and delivered a lavish lick between her folds.

The Sister could not contain a moan as she felt the tip of his tongue brush against her clit and up towards her entrance.

“Mmm, just as delicious as I remembered.” Papa muttered against her.

The Ghoul now enjoying the show, could feel every bit of himself press against the fabric of his trousers. A silent viewer of a private affair, with a new found appreciation of how the Sister reacted to the pleasures given to her.

“On the bed with you, my sweet.” Papa said as the Sister straightened up, and crawled her way up on the bed.

The Sister laid on her back, her head turning to find her Ghoul intently watching, his body spread on the couch. The Sister teasingly took a finger to her mouth and traced it down her body, the Ghoul’s eyes glowing underneath his mask.

“Yes, spread those legs for me..” Papa hissed as he climbed on the bed, now also naked, his fingers dancing along the inside of the Sister’s thighs.

The Sister’s attention turned back to Papa, her eyes closing as all her focus came to the sensation between her legs.

“Papa, please..” The Sister gasped, as she felt herself drip in anticipation. Tonight, Papa was not as firm as the day she met him in his office, but he was just as teasing and torturous.

“What’s that my dear?” Papa said, coming up to the Sister, his breath tickling her cheek. His hand traced the top of her thigh and up her stomach.

“Please Papa, just..” The Sister swallowed, her eyebrows drawn together, trying to stop herself from just taking his hand and putting it where she wanted it to be.

“ ’..just touch me?’ ” Papa mimicked her, before finally plunging his fingers between her soaked lips and inside of her. The Sister let out a gasping moan, making the Ghoul on the couch flinch, his cock straining in his trousers.

“Ahh, yess..” Papa hissed into her ear as he worked his curving fingers inside of her. The Sister grasped at the pillow by her head, and moaned loudly again as Papa now focused his two fingers on her clit.

The Ghoul adjusted himself in his seat, finally undoing his trousers and letting out his erect cock. He then found Papa Emeritus staring at him from the bed as he continued to work the Sister who’s body squirmed next him. Papa’s stare sending a jolt through his body.

“Come, let’s make it a show for your Ghoul, eh?” Papa said, nibbling on the Sister’s earlobe as he motioned for her to get up. The Sister whining and breathless when his fingers suddenly left her, but willing nonetheless, followed.

Papa sat on his legs, and guided the Sister to sit on his lap, his cock ready to have her. The Sister lowered himself on him, facing the direction of her Ghoul. She moaned as his thickness entered her with ease, her walls slick and ready as she moved herself against him.

Papa brushed away the Sister’s hair from her shoulder, his teeth digging into her skin as one of his hands groped her breast.

From slow strokes, the Ghoul found his pace. As easily jealous as he can be and at times, he may deny it, possessive, as he had shown against the other Nameless Ghouls, watching the Sister with Papa had just elevated his penchant for being a spectator. He watched the urgency in the Sister’s movements, the expression on her face, the way her hips rolled, and listened the sounds she made every time she found that delicate spot within her. He watched her, her almost desperation to find her release only motivated him to reach his own.

“Do you want to come?” Papa breathed into the Sister’s ear. “Do you want to come for me as your precious Ghoul watches?”

“Yes.” The Sister panted, her lids half opening to see her Ghoul stretched out, sitting on the couch with his cock in his hand. “Ahh, yes~” the Sister cried as she worked at the hiking pressure in her hips.

“Then come, come for me.” Papa hissed, as his other hand found her clit, his fingers working tirelessly to free her.

The Ghoul looked on as the Sister screamed in pleasure, her breasts bouncing as she continued to ride Papa’s cock. The Ghoul worked his own hand, sweat beading on his forehead as he did.

Papa continued to bite and and kiss the Sister’s shoulders, until he finally felt his end nearing as well. The Sister’s walls tightened around his cock, as she felt herself overflow with pleasure, the coil in her stomach coming undone with each roll of her hips and each stroke of Papa’s fingers. Finally, she came, throwing her head back on Papa’s shoulder. As she came so did Papa, but not before being able to pull out of her to spill his seed on her stomach and onto the sheets, his fingers still moving to guide the Sister through her high.

They both sat there, their bodies still glued together as they caught their breath.

“Very good..” Papa breathed, as one of his fingers traced up her stomach, finding his warm seed on her skin. “But look at your Ghoul, I think he may be in need of some assistance.”

The Sister peered open her eyes, to find her Ghoul still sitting on the couch, his throbbing cock still in his hand, now stroking lazily not having finished himself.

“Would you like to make him come?” Papa hummed in the Sister’s ear. Lifting up a cum stained finger to her lips.

“Yes.” She breathed, taking in his finger and tasting Papa’s seed. She started intently at her Ghoul, almost letting him know that he was soon to replace Papa’s finger.

The Ghoul’s chest rumbled with a growl as the Sister slowly made her way to him.

The Sister leaned over him, her breath still a little faster than normal. She peered into the Ghoul’s eyes, dark and glowing with lust as she met her lips to his mask, kissing where his mouth was supposed to be.

The Ghoul inhaled underneath her as she finally took her hand to his cock, gently stroking it as she lowered herself to her knees.

Now kneeling in front of him, the Sister took the tip of his cock into her mouth, gaining a quiet gasp from her Ghoul.

She pulled it out of her mouth, licking her lips, tasting him before taking in as much of his length as she could. The Ghoul’s hands went straight to her hair, moving along with the bobbing of her head.

Behind them Papa Emeritus settled himself, doing up his trousers and sitting at the edge of the bed, watching the two lovers.

“Åh fan..” The Ghoul gasped, his breath trembling. The Sister’s mouth glided smoothly up and down his shaft, her tongue tracing and licking every vein.

The Sister took away his cock from her mouth, still stroking and stood on her knees. The Sister breathed and took in his entire length, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

The Ghoul grunted loud, throwing his head back as she continued to suck his cock. He looked down at her, his chest heaving as he felt his cock twitch in her mouth. The Sister moaned into him, encouraging him as his fingers tightened their grip on her hair.

Unknown to them, Papa, not wanting to miss an opportunity, moved towards them, approaching the Sister from behind. A smile forming on his lips as he watched them both; he then dipped his fingers in the Sister’s slit and found her still sensitive clit. The Sister gasped at the sudden contact, her mouth momentarily leaving the Ghoul’s cock but quickly recovering. She quickened her pace, and so did Papa behind her and the Ghoul finally came, shortly, followed by the Sister. Her mouth gasping open, she felt the Ghoul’s cum spill onto her face and into her mouth. The Ghoul grunted, wrapping his hand on his length as he squeezed out every last bit of his lust onto her.

The Sister fell back against Papa, her chest heaving as she licked her Ghoul’s fluid from her lips, mustering a grin, all the while Papa tamed her ruffled hair, patting it flat.

The Ghoul did up his trousers and got to his knees in front of the Sister, a toothy grin hidden underneath his mask as he took in the sight of her. He then took his sash and wiped the Sister’s face with it clean.

“Well, the was certainly something.” Papa chuckled, “I certainly hope that I have finally put your mind at ease.”

“It was educational, to say the least.” The Sister joked, still breathless, and caressing the side of her Ghoul’s face in front of her.

“And maybe, you won’t be saying someone else’s name when _I_ make you come.” The Ghoul said, making the Sister giggle. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” The Ghoul then ushered her up and led her to the bathroom, abruptly shutting the door when the owner decided to follow.

“It’s my tub, you know!” Papa called from the door.


End file.
